The Return Of The Jigsaw
by taxicr
Summary: OK so this is a sequal from Saw 2 so its got spoliers from the second movie. Shes up to her masters old tricks WARNINGRated M for Violence, Language and Gore


Return of the "Jig Saw" Puzzle and Its Pieces

"Unnnnhhhhhhhhh!" A voice cried out from the darkness. The source of the voice rose up to try to find a light switch but discovered his mouth was stuck on something. He felt and discovered it was some sort of tape and glue mixture covering a rusty pipe. It was even taped and glued to the inside of his mouth! He was finding out that he was attached to it and he couldn't get off it. It looked like it used to be attached to a sink but the sink had been demolished off the wall. He finally noticed he couldn't feel his mouth at all. While he tried to remove his mouth, rather poorly, the lights came on very brightly. His eyes took a few minutes to adjust when he noticed a TV in the reflection of a mirror that was right over his head.

The TV turned on and he stopped what he was doing. A scratchy female voice came on while a strange looking puppet was on the screen. It sounded like she was adjusting her voice to sound different.

"Hello Jeremy. I want to play a game." His eyes bulged as he realized what was happening to him. "If you win you escape with your life. If I win you lose your life and I just add another to the tests of deserving life that failed. For as long as you can remember you have verbally attacked those who are more unfortunate than you because they ask you for money, help, or just defense in the joke of this country's court system. You as a lawyer have failed in doing anything right in your life.

"You are currently attached to what used to be a subway station's sink. The only difference is that instead of water I've added a form of acid that eats away very slowly and painfully. It's been dropping for the past hour or so. The only reason you can't feel it is due to a painkiller I've inserted into your blood stream. It lasts about 8 hours and you've been knocked out about 7 hours and 55 minutes by the time this tape is supposed to play. Here's my test, there is a scalpel that hasn't been sterilized since my last test that you could use to cut through the evil holding you to the sink. But it's not strong enough to cut through the mixture of Gorilla Glue© and tape. There are bolt cutters though in the toilet on the other side of the bathroom strong enough to cut through the pipe.

"Here are your choices, cut what is most valuable to you or stay there until you die of starvation and loss of blood from the acid. The choice is yours. Better hurry up, you have about twenty-five minutes left. Let me give you a hint of where the scalpel is to give you a head start. It's inside the garden of evil." At that the TV flashed a quick picture of his face drawn on it. What he saw was his mouth drawn to with an arrow labeled "nedrag eht". He didn't quite grasp what it meant but then figured out it read "the garden". As he grasped what she was asking him to do the she ended her speech of life or death with, "Let the game begin!"

Jeremy was in tears by this time. How could the Jigsaw be back! Last he had heard he had died while his last victim was found. Wait….it was a woman he had heard maybe he had a daughter and she was taking over? That must be it. But he didn't have much time to dwell on it though he only had about five minutes until the pain surged in.

Jeremy looked around for something, anything he could use instead of the damn scalpel. He felt around on the ground underneath him and still couldn't find anything. He looked around the room with his eyes and felt around the floor with his hands. Maybe the mirror! It wasn't within reach of his hands. He then noticed the TV had a counter on it and it was at 85:7. He did the quick switch to what it read and realized he had about two more minutes until he had unbearable pain rush into his mouth. He noticed then that he had a small twinge in his tongue. The pain was coming back a few minutes early!

As he moved around in panic he noticed a pain in his mouth. She really wasn't lying! He slapped his cheek to see if it was a scalpel or just pain from being held up by his mouth for 6 hours. He did so and pain shot through his cheek and he tasted more blood. He moved his tongue to find that he could feel with it and tasted metal. He also hinted it hurt to touch the scalpel and discovered the acid had burned away portions of his tongue!

Jeremy had to decide now. Get the scalpel out of his mouth and cut off his mouth or sit here with his mouth stuck to this sink 'til he dies? He decided with the living part. He pushed his cheek to see how much pain it was. He touched it very hard and tears welled up in his eyes. He now knew what side the blade was on. He balled his hands up into a fist and prepared to slam the opposite cheek. He threw his fist and an explosion of pain shot through his body! The scalpel landed just a few feet away from him. He reached for it and just barely touched it. He couldn't pull it towards himself though! He was now crying in pain, fear, and anger.

Jeremy saw blackness start to invade his eyes as he started losing more blood. He was having trouble breathing as well because of how much blood was invading his mouth and he couldn't force all of it out of his new hole. The blood was now starting to invade his lungs as he started to choke and drown on his own fluids. To add to it the acid was now entering his lungs as well and he was feelings burns begin in his chest.

As the blackness over his eyes grew he came to realize something. _She is completely right. I did do all of that and don't deserve this life. Maybe I **should** give up._ With that he gave up and let the blood run its course. He let his body go limp and as his body did so he felt and heard a sick ripping sound and as his brain shut down he realized his face had removed itself from the pipe. _Fuck!_


End file.
